This invention relates to cell growth and cell go culture.
Mammalian alpha-fetoprotein (AFP) is a 70,000-Da glycoprotein of primarily yolk sac and hepatic origin which is present in fetal blood in milligram amounts during perinatal life. At birth serum AFP levels begin a gradual decline to the low nanogram amounts normally found in the adult. Chemical analysis has shown that AFP molecules are composed of single polypeptide chains containing about 4% carbohydrate.